


salacious

by stillhangingon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Boob worship, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Hotel Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Omega Akaashi Keiji, One Night Stands, akaashi drinks a horny drug basically, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhangingon/pseuds/stillhangingon
Summary: “I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he murmured, his voice enough to be able to carry amidst the music.“And I want you to take me home.”...Akaashi starts to feel the beginnings of his heat in the middle of drowning his sorrows in alcohol and finds a hot stranger to help relieve it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	salacious

“Hey there.”

A voice pulled Akaashi from his grim thoughts. Two hours prior, he had been in his home; comfy and warm with his boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend as of now, the two had gotten into a heated argument that ended in Akaashi yelling --an action he hated, since it always made his head hurt-- and telling his ex-boyfriend to get out of his house. 

“ _You’ll never find someone else like me.” His boyfriend spat out._

_“I hope not” Akaashi sneered back, his hands clenched so hard he could feel his nails digging half-moons into his palms._

_Akaashi remembers the dirty look sent to him before a loud slam shook the entire house, the following silence becoming too much for the young man._

So this was why Akaashi was now perched on the counter, a hand cupping an empty shot, his eyes studied the imprints on the heel of his palm. _I really let myself get too comfortable with him,_ he thought, studying his long grown-out nails. 

Akaashi’s boyfriend, Terushima had been a charming young man who had swept Akaashi away with his bad boy looks and mindblowing sex. He was also the first Alpha that Akaashi had thought of pursuing a semi-serious relationship with. 

Akaashi lets his head drop down the counter with a soft thud, the ice in his empty glass clinking together, his regrets attached to his ruined relationship with Terushima creating a numbing storm in his head. Or maybe that was just the alcohol. Either way, Akaashi let out a pitiful groan. 

_Thank fuck I have no class tomorrow._ He was about to order another drink when a man slid into the chair next to him. Akaashi watched him from the corner of his eye and felt the stirrings of interest spark in him. The man was probably as tall as Akaashi, had dark hair that brought out his green eyes, and, with a wary sniff, an Alpha. The man was smiling at him warmly and waved a hand over towards the bartender. 

“Two drinks please,” he spoke, his voice deep, and Akaashi forced himself not to look. He had successfully done his best to not ogle at the newcomer but when he heard the slide of glass against wood below him, Akaashi peered discreetly and noticed an amber liquid placed deliberately near his arm. He finally looked up and made proper eye contact with the man for the first time the whole night.

“Hey there,” The Alpha started, his voice friendly and inviting. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

Startlingly quick, Akaashi pondered the idea of sleeping with this man, he was attractive and seemed nice enough. Although Akaashi had never been the sleeping-around type of person, the idea of getting fucked then leaving the next morning with no strings attached appealed to him greatly.

“Oh, is that so?” Akaashi let a small smile rest on his lips. He had never flirted with the intention of getting invited to a stranger’s home before, his past escapades had mainly been the other men leading the conversation. 

“Yes,” The Alpha nudged the drink closer. “Come on, drink up. Wouldn’t want to waste it.”

Akaashi picked up the drink and finished it in one gulp. It went down smoothly yet left a burn in his throat. He coughed and pressed a hand on his neck, soothing the skin. The Alpha immediately cupped his arm and looked at Akaashi with concern on his face. The point where the other’s hand met his arm, left a burning sensation that felt neither uncomfortable nor pleasant. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes were darting all over his face. Akaashi felt a hot blush take over his face. He had just met this attractive stranger and yet he was already sputtering all over the other man.

“No... no,” He held a hand up. “I’m fine.” Akaashi tried to smile and sit up straighter to try and show the other man that he still had his composure intact. 

Instead, Akaashi felt like his head had undergone a trip in the dryer and his stomach was abnormally hot. 

_It can’t be._ Akaashi thought. _It’s not possible_. 

His heat wasn’t scheduled to arrive for more than two weeks. He tried inhaling and exhaling to cool his body down and the other’s arms around his body weren’t helpful at all. Then the stranger was holding him up and giving the bartender money. 

Akaashi’s blurry vision focused on the drink he had just imbibed seconds prior. 

_This fucker._ Akaashi felt anger stir along with the mania of budding arousal in him. He had been drugged and was now most likely getting taken advantage of. 

Of course, this had to happen right after a messy break-up. He tried to push the other man away, and soon enough, his arms were rendered unable to fight back when the other wrapped his arms tight to his body. The club was more crowded now and Akaashi could barely get a scream out amidst the pulsing music. 

The man was now starting to walk out, dragging a weakened Akaashi beside him and tears started to form in the Omega’s eyes. He had never felt so helpless and mad at himself, he should’ve never fought back to Terushima. If not he would’ve still remained in his cozy apartment, watching vapid shows and studying all night for school. 

Akaashi’s head slumped defeatedly when suddenly a new person barraged himself between the two men. He heard yelling, it was a man’s voice, Akaashi realized and looked up quickly with hopeful eyes. His dark blue ones met gold and then Akaashi felt a strong hand grip his waist and pull him out of the suffocating Alpha’s arms. 

Akaashi’s already muddled brain didn’t think twice to wrap his arms around the new man. Akaashi inhaled, and his body and brain seemed to calm down, his head wasn’t spinning anymore and semblance of rational thoughts returned to him . The man was another Alpha, although Akaashi could’ve already guessed due to his behavior, the stranger was currently snarling at the other man, his arm firm around Akaashi. 

Smelling the newcomer slightly cleared his head and he finally recognized the garbled heated words the two men were exchanging. 

“-my boyfriend, so fuck off, you piece of shit!” The stranger yelled and the other man sneered at Akaashi. 

“Learn to keep your bitch in line, then.” The man spat before walking around the stranger to make his way out. 

Akaashi felt a sense of deja-vu wash over him while looking at the Alpha who was now stomping away, tail between his legs. 

There was a moment of calm where the other man had walked away and Akaashi was still enveloped around the other. The stranger was telling off curious patrons to look away, nothing to see here and Akaashi soon felt a comforting hand caress his shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey,” the stranger was pulling away slightly to take a look at his face. Akaashi was sure he looked like a mess right now, his face felt too warm and his limbs felt like sponges. He failed to notice the hitch in the stranger’s breath when the other finally looked at him. 

“You look like you have a fever, let’s get you home.”

Akaashi shook his head, the action making him dizzier. “No...it’s not a fever.” He rasped out.

The stranger’s head cocked and he sniffed the air between them. His body and expression stilling when he figured it out. 

“You’re… you’re in heat.” The stranger squeaked out and Akaashi smelled the pulsing waves of anxiety coming off of the other man. 

“Do… Do you have a mate or..?” He was asking and looking around, probably looking for Akaashi’s actual boyfriend. 

Akaashi shook his head and grabbed the other’s arms, he felt a thrill at how big and firm they were. He looked up at the stranger and assessed him properly. Despite the poor lighting and the multicolored lights dancing over their figures, Akaashi could see that he had light hair with dark streaks, his golden eyes were bright and worried. 

Akaashi leaned nearer and inhaled the Alpha’s musk. Once again, he felt a moment of pleasant clarity wash over him, and he noticed how tense the other became. He pulled away, their lips a hand’s width apart, their breaths mingling and dancing around each other. A decision had formed itself in Akaashi’s head and he was hoping that his intuition would serve him right this time. 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he murmured, his voice enough to be able to carry amidst the music. 

“And I want you to take me home.” 

He notices the other’s eyes darken and face flush. He looked different, somehow, Akaashi thought and after a fission of arousal wracked through his body, making him clench his thighs tighter, the realization that Akaashi might’ve just invited a potential Omega serial killer to fuck him silly dawned on the dark-haired student. 

All those fears were swept away when the stranger took his arm, and pulled him close. A heartbeat passed where gold met gunmetal blue before a smile --so sinful and predatory-- that it would plague Akaashi’s mind forever creeped on the Alpha’s face. He was all Akaashi could see, his vision and mind all consumed by this handsome stranger. 

The Alpha shifts, his lips brushing the sensitive shell of Akaashi’s ear, sending tremors that went straight to his slowly leaking cock and hole. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutaro,” the man says, his voice dripping with lust. “And it would be a pleasure.” The words rumbled in his stomach and Akaashi’s head was a maelstrom of visions. He wanted to be knotted, bred and absolutely destroyed by this stranger --no, by Bokuto Koutaro. 

And Bokuto does just that. 

Akaashi remembers Bokuto wrapping his jacket around him, immediately the scent nearly knocking him to the ground, he let out an involuntary mewl when the Alpha grabbed his waist to keep him from careening towards other curious Alphas. He doesn’t know how he was even able to restrain himself from humping on Bokuto’s thigh the entire walk to the hotel. 

The rest was a fuzzy series of snippets, Akaashi remembers how wide the receptionist’s eyes had gotten at the sight of an Alpha crashing through the glass doors, a flushed and wrecked Omega in his arms. 

Garbled words were exchanged and soon enough, Bokuto had a key in hand and was speed walking towards the elevator doors, Akaashi let a pleased smirk make its place on his red face, he felt warm and excited at Bokuto’s anticipation. 

The thought must have been the catalyst for the Omega to shove the taller man against the elevators walls, the metal blocks not even sliding close all the way yet. Akaashi shoved his tongue in with no preamble and he nearly let out a sound that was part moan and gasp when Bokuto responded with equal passion. His big hands grabbing Akaashi’s dark locks and pulling him closer, his other hand immediately grasping at his ass. 

Akaashi's own hands were gripping at Bokuto’s face, both men wanting to be melded as close as possible. Bokuto’s hot wet tongue was now fucking Akaashi’s mouth and the inside of cheeks, his own tongue laying limp yet sated at the bottom of his mouth, Akaashi was sure he could have climaxed right there and then. 

All too soon, the ringing of the elevator door momentarily shattered the haze that had taken over them both. Yet the heat between them never wavered. As Akaashi was led out of the elevator doors, he looked back and wished that the people who would occupy that room next would know how absolutely and salaciously fucked Akaashi was about to be. 

They hastily stumbled into their room, Akaashi could only make out a couple of numbers, he was too busy groping any strip of skin he could get his hands on. 

To say Bokuto was muscular would be downplaying the other man. He felt almost godlike, under Akaashi’s exploring hands and Akaashi wanted to get on his knees right there on the empty hallway and worship. 

The few seconds that it took for Bokuto to finally be able to open their hotel room door felt like an eternity. 

Bokuto let out a sound of excitement that was cut off by Akaashi hurriedly shoving him into the dark room. The Omega wasted no time in shoving his mouth against the taller man’s still moist and reddened lips. 

Bokuto responded with enough enthusiasm that the Omega could get drunk on it all over again, then soon enough, both had stripped down to their dress shirts. 

The Alpha was now licking at his neck, his shoulder and collarbone, leaving a trail of red marks and saliva. Bokuto was blindly pulling at the buttons on his shirt when he heard a pop below. Akaashi looked down and saw that his shirt was now missing three buttons. 

Slowly, he made eye contact with a wide-eyed Bokuto, the Alpha mouth was gaping and his hands hovered with uncertainty over the strip that was now limply dangling over his chest.

“I-I’m so… I’m so sorry!” The taller man finally managed to stutter out. Akaashi shook his head and grabbed Bokuto’s red face between his hands. 

“It’s fine.” He leaned in and licked the other’s top lip. “I can stitch them back up.” 

Once again, Akaashi witnessed Bokuto’s eyes cloud over with that dark yet bright gaze. It felt like getting caught up in a lightning storm and he wanted to tease more, risking everything to be able to capture that feeling.

Akaashi still had the Alpha’s head in his hands so he took initiative and shoved him down so the taller man was on his chest level. Like a magnet, Bokuto was immediately drawn towards his hardened nipples, now pink and demanding attention that the Alpha was more than happy to give. 

Bokuto planted his lips around the right bud and Akaashi keened. He always had sensitive nipples yet his ex would never give them more than two seconds of appreciation. Bokuto sucked on his red nipples like a man starved of it. He licked and bit all while caressing the other in his firm hand. The nub firmly resting in the middle of his fingertips. 

Akaashi could only hold Bokuto’s head against his chest as he gasped and moaned. 

“I love your tits, Kaashi,” Bokuto was groaning out between his fondling and licking. “I wanna suck on em for hours.” 

Akaashi’s cloudy head preened at the words and before he could cry out, he was coming untouched in his pants. He felt Bokuto still against him and looked up at a red-faced Akaashi. 

Akaashi had never, in his 21 years of existence ever came untouched before, heat or no heat. 

He saw a slow, almost manic, grin creep across Bokuto’s handsome face. 

“That was so hot Kaashi.” He said, and the desire in his voice made Akaashi cock twitch. Bokuto looked down and noticed his growing arousal and the smile grew impossibly wider. 

Akaashi knew he was going to be truly and absolutely destroyed by this man.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first smut *covers face with hands*  
> this was initially supposed to be for the BKAK nsfw week on twitter but I was busy so I couldn't join :((( so here it is instead lol enjoy and constructive criticism is appreciated
> 
> I might make more of these but who knows heeheh
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://jaegerboob.tumblr.com/)  
> and [twitter](https://twitter.com/stillhangingonn)


End file.
